The Horrors of War
by OhJay
Summary: Ed's story for losing his limbs is "Trying to save his brother during the eastern rebellion", but what if it really happened? Now years later Ed must face war again, but this time on the battlefield. EdxWinry, T for violence and character death, semi-AU.
1. I Invasion

_**I Invasion**_

June 18th, 1907

Resembool, Amestris

It happened on a normal day. Eight year old Edward Elric went into town with his seven year old little brother Alphonse to run an errand for their guardian Pinako Rockbell. Three years ago their mother Trisha had died of the plague that had swept the country that year, and their father was no where to be found. Ever since she had died the young brothers had seriously begun studying alchemy and agreed to try the forbidden, to try and bring her back to life.

However if they hadn't gone out on that hot summer day then they're lives might have been different. The Ishballian rebellion had been going on for quite some time, and it had begun to spread throughout the east. On that fateful day, a surprise attack was held on Resembool. Military soldiers had set up a small base outside the town when the war started, so it did make sense that something like that could happen, but no one expected it.

As Ed and Al walked into town and talked nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was a bright sunny day with only a few white clouds in the sky. Many people were working in town that day, and those who knew the brothers said hello. They greeted them back, then walked into the local drug store with the list from Pinako.

"What can I get for you boys?"

Ed was about to give him the list, but the sudden gunshots and screams stopped him. Al got scared the most and got closer to his brother. He was practically trembling.

"Brother what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"You boys go out the back door and get somewhere safe"

Ed nodded and grabbed Al's hand so he wouldn't fall behind. They ran out the back door like the man said, and heard gunshots coming from inside the shop a moment later. Of course this made them run even faster. When they reached an alley Al tripped and fell, but he got right back up and kept running. Unfortunately they had taken a wrong turn into that alley and reached a dead end. They heard foot steps behind them, and when they turned around they met the gaze of three Ishballian soldiers.

They were just like they heard of: Brown skin and red eyes. Those eyes were dark and cold, and as they got closer Ed pulled Al behind him. He was as scared as he was if not more, but he had to protect him. Screams and gunshots could be heard throughout the entire town now, including the alleys.

Ed wasn't sure what had happened, but he woke up in the local clinic. He had hoped it had all been a bad dream. The Ishballian soldiers, the attack, getting shot, but it was all real. When he couldn't feel his right arm or left leg he bolted up and grabbed his shoulder. His arm wasn't there anymore, just a bandaged stump remained. He ripped off the sheets to check his leg, and it was the same way. He had gotten shot in the limbs and they had been amputated.

He started trembling and curled up sobbing for a few minutes, but then he remembered Al and he panicked. Was he alright? He was sure he had gotten shot too even though he tried to protect him. Then as if on cue one of the nurses came in and he look up at her with frightened eyes.

"**WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S MY BROTHER?"**

_**Author's Notes**_

I know it's a bad place to stop and it's also pretty short, but I had to end it there. This is one of those stories where everything comes together in the end so you probably will be confused at some point, but it'll all be explained later. Now this is manga based, but I changed some stuff, for instance Roy did kill Winry's parents in this, and that will be important later. Please review ^_^

I

I

I

V


	2. II Mistake

_**II Mistake**_

September 3rd, 1908

Resembool, Amestris

Nine year old Ed stood on the hill in front of his mother's grave. His wheelchair was at the bottom of the hill, but he had climbed it using a crutch. He stood there silently as he laid the flowers on top of the grave while still trying to keep his balance. He succeeded, but he didn't turn back just yet.

"You ready to go brother?" Al asked a few minutes later.

Ed nodded at his younger brother beside him and they began walking down the hill. Ed moved slowly and was careful not to lose his footing or balance so he wouldn't trip and fall the whole way down. Al was patient and matched his pace, and even though he offered to help as he always did Ed refused. They stopped at his wheelchair, and then saw that two adults in blue Amestrian military uniforms were coming towards them. One of them was male and had short black hair with dark cold eyes, while the one behind him was a woman with short blonde hair and soft amber eyes. The man looked angry and marched right up to Ed and grabbed him ruffly by his shirt.

"We went to your house and saw the floor! What was that?" he demanded.

Ed's eyes widened. They had seen all the blood over the transmutation circle in their father's study: They had seen that he had attempted human transmutation. The greatest taboo of alchemy.

"He can't speak"

The man let go of Ed who fell into his wheelchair and turned to Winry who had been walking down the road.

"I see. So you lost your arm, leg, and three of your senses"

They were now inside Rockbell house around the dinning room table. The man had introduced himself as Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, a state alchemist, and the woman was 2nd Lt. Riza Hawkeye. It was true what he said; Ed had lost his voice as well as his senses of feel and taste in his failed transmutation. The gate had taken them away, but Ed couldn't help wondering if that was all he lost. He didn't let Al perform the transmutation with him, and he was glad.

"I came here because I heard rumors of a good alchemists, but I didn't expect to fine this" continued Mustang.

"He's more than qualified to be a state alchemist despite his age. He'll be required to aid the military in war, but other than that they're allowed access to research funding and libraries that are restricted otherwise"

Then he turned to Ed who was sitting in his wheelchair between Al and Winry.

"You might even be able to find a way to get yourself back to normal"

Then Pinako banged her fist on the table catching their attention.

"He lost his limbs in the Ishballian invasion and now he's gone threw hell twice! Do you really want to put him through that again?"

"It's his choice, not mine. Being his guardian you also have a say in the matter as well"

Then he stood up and looked at Ed.

"If you make up your mind come see me at Central Command"

But he had already made his choice, two actually. He was going to become a state alchemist like he said, but first he had to get automail. It was a painful process, but he knew he didn't want to be a cripple for the rest of his life.

"You sure you wanna go through with this Ed?" Winry asked.

He nodded. He had made up his mind, and no one could tell him otherwise.

"_How long will it take?" _he wrote down on a piece of paper.

"The average is three years" said Pinako.

Ed bit his lip. He held the pen over the paper, but didn't write for a moment as if he was thinking.

"_One year" _He finally wrote.

"You're going to puke your guts out kid"

That year he made a discovery: He could feel pain, and he was very sensitive to it. The surgery itself was the worst, and even though he could scream if he wanted to*, he didn't. It was a few days after the surgery when he began his rehabilitation he discovered exactly how sensitive he was. Pinako was in town shopping, and Ed was supposedly asleep so Winry went out to play with Den. After a few minutes she heard a crash from inside, to be more specific the room where Ed was.

She immediately ran in to check on him, and found him on the floor curled up into a ball crying. All he done was tried to take a step and had fallen, but pain had shot up his whole body and resulted in him crying.

"Ed!"

She helped him stand up and back into bed. He stopped crying a few moments later, but she didn't stop looking at him with her worried eyes.

"You don't have to rush this"

She told him that time and time again during that year, but he always just shook his head and tried again. That year was hard on him, but he completed the rehabilitation in one year just like he said he would.

Then he was off to Central to take the state alchemist exam. He was only gone for one day, but they were anxious to have him back so they could hear the news. As soon as they heard Den barking from outside they ran outside to see Ed walking up the hill with a silver chain hanging from his belt and a smile on his face. From that day on he was known as the FullMetal Alchemist and set the record for the youngest state alchemist at only ten years old.

_**Author's Notes**_

Just so you know I am planning to do a sequel to this (forgot to mention that last time). Also since Ed is mute in this story his writing will be in quoted italics since it's like him speaking, and anyone thinking will just be in italics. I know it's still kind of short but they will get longer. Also what Ed lost will be extremely important as well as the other bigger chances. Please review ^_^

*I looked this up and apparently mute people CAN scream.


	3. III State Alchemist

_**III State Alchemist**_

April 17th, 1912

East City, Amestris

Ed had been a state alchemist for three years, and was now thirteen. He worked under Mustang, who was now a full Colonel. He had gained quite a reputation as the youngest state alchemist, and was often called the "Hero of the people". Mustang's other subordinates knew him well too, but none of them knew the full story.

For the past few months Mustang seemed to be getting pretty stressed out, but he didn't ask anyone why. There were a few rumors floating around, but he didn't pay any attention to them. They were only rumors after all. He mainly focused on his research. He had read about the Philosopher's Stone, and was looking for it since equivalent exchange could be bypassed.

"It looks like it's going to rain brother"

Ed looked up at the sky. It was pretty dark and cloudy, and his ports were starting to ache too. Automail didn't do so well in rain and cold weather, but he had gotten used to that. They had just left the library, but once again they hadn't found any leads on the stone. He was just glad Al could be with him during his research and any other stuff he was assigned to. It had just started to sprinkle, so Ed put his hood up as they began to walk back to headquarters.

"Edward Elric"

He looked up. There was a tall dark skinned man in front of him with an X shaped scar on his forehead. His eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses, but he had seen wanted posters all over the place for him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his instincts told him to run. He took one step back, then another, then finally turned around and made a full dash. He looked back to see Al running the other way to get help, but the man was coming after him.

He quickly ducked into an alley and transmuted a wall behind him to block the man off. He paused to catch his breath thinking he had lost him and was about to sit down when the wall actually blew up and chunks of it went flying everywhere. His eyes widened when he saw it was the man's doing and he was about to run when he suddenly grabbed his arm.

The man meant to deconstruct it, but nothing happened. Ed pulled away and quickly transmuted part of his automail into a blade and slashed it at his face. The man dodged, but his glasses got knocked off in the process revealing two dark cold red eyes: He was Ishballian.

"I see, a steel arm"

But Ed barely heard him. Once he saw those eyes fear consumed him and painful memories came flashing back at him.

_As the soldiers got closer Ed pulled Al behind him. He was as scared as he was if not more, but he had to protect him. They stopped a few feet away, and shot Ed first. He was hit in the right shoulder and left knee, and even though it wasn't fatal it still hurt. He immediately screamed out and fell to the ground crying and holding his wounds._

"_BROTHER!"_

_He heard more gunshots followed by Al falling beside him. He couldn't see where he had been hit, but there was so much blood._

"_AL! ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE STAY WITH ME!"_

He barely noticed the man had grabbed his arm again and deconstructed it ending pieces of metal everywhere. He didn't realize he was running until he tripped and fell. Once he saw that the man was slowly walking towards him he knew one thing: He was going to die.

"I will give you a moment to pray to God"

But he didn't believe in god anymore, he stopped on that day. He couldn't say anything of course, all he could do was wait for his death. He was just glad Al wasn't with him, he didn't want him to see this. He closed his eyes and waited for some kind of pain to come, but it never did. He heard gunshots and voices that he recognized, so he slowly opened his eyes. The man was gone, and the military had arrived. Al was with them, and he let out a sigh from relief.

"He got away" said Mustang.

The man known as Scar had escaped through the sewers with his deconstruction alchemy. Riza wrapped her military jacket around Ed while he got up. He didn't seem injured besides the loss of his automail arm, but he was still trembling from fear.

"You alright Edward?" she asked anxiously.

He nodded slightly and pulled the jacket around him. He couldn't feel cold or warmth, but it still comforted him in a way. Mustang and Lt. Colonel Hughes were off to the side and seemed to be examining the damage, but they were talking about what was REALLY going on.

"Did you hear? We're going to war with Drachma" said Hughes seriously.

He nodded and looked over at Ed.

"Let's just hope it doesn't turn into another Ishbal. That's the last thing we all need"

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright, this chapter may not look that important, but it is. Once again sorry it's short, but the rest will all be longer than this. I am grateful to all of you that have reviewed, but all the comments about Ed being mute are getting old already. I made Ed a state alchemist 10 because I wanted him to be in the military for three years before he went to war, and there is a reason for him performing human transmutation at nine too. As for his voice, well I mean he had to lose SOMETHING, but he will get it back. Also Hoenheim is the Philosopher's Stone in this story, and Hughes is NOT going to die. Now with that all said and done please review.


	4. IV Going To War

_**IV Going to War**_

November 5th, 1912

East City, Amestris

"He's just a kid!"

"You're the one who made a state alchemist Mustang"

Mustang clenched his fist. The war with Drachma had been going on for seven months, and it wasn't looking to good for Amestris. They wanted to get the war over with as fast as possible so the Fuhrer had ordered the state alchemists in, but that meant that Ed had to go too. Mustang had tried to talk to the higher ups to see if he could get him out of it, but they wouldn't allow it.

"You both have two weeks, then you're off to Drachma with the others"

Mustang sighed and was quite frustrated with the situation. Ed may have already seen hell, but his encounter with Scar had scared him quite a bit. He seemed fine now, but there was no telling what the battlefield would bring. Then as the General left Ed came in.

"I assume you heard that?"

Ed had his head lowered so his long bangs hung over his face. He couldn't see his eyes, but Mustang had noticed the fire in them had slowly begun to dim. He noticed a slight nod and let out another sigh.

"You're probably gonna see hell out there, more than you've seen before" he warned.

No response.

"You should probably go back to Resembool. You have to get your automail switched...and you may not come back"

There was another nod, then he left as quietly as he came.

"Brother?"

Ed was in their room packing his things. As always he came in without knocking, but he didn't even look at Al.

"Did something happen?"

No response. He knew he couldn't say anything, but he usually wasn't like this. Al put his hand on his shoulder, and even though he couldn't feel it he still got his attention. However he just glared at him and shoved him away.

November 10th, 1912

Resembool, Amestris

Ed sat in the chair silently as Winry worked on his new automail. She had explained to him that normal steel automail frostbite if it was out in the extreme cold for to long, so she had to make him a lighter model that was a mix of different lighter metals. It took him about a half a day to get there, and three more days for his new automail to be ready. Winry barely spoke to him as she did all the fine tuning, but he understood that she didn't like him being in the military much less going off to war.

"Ed, why are you doing this?"

That was the most she said to him yet. He had the new models on and the nerves were connected, but she was double checking everything.

"Why do you want to get yourself back to normal so bad?"

She looked up at him with tears in her deep blue eyes. Ed's expression softened, and once again he wished he could talk.

"And now you're going to war!"

She had lowered her head, but he could tell by the water drops on the floor that she was crying. He knew she would react like this, after all her parents were only surgeons when they were killed. He hated himself for making her cry, but he knew he could still try and comfort her. He placed his flesh hand on her shoulder, but he couldn't feel her there. He frowned at this, then stood up and pulled her into a hug.

She seemed a bit surprised, but then she buried her head in his chest and continued crying. Ed rubbed his back in a comforting gesture, but wished he could do more. After a few minutes she finally calmed down, and Ed kissed her on the lips. It was then she understood.

November 19th, 1912

Resembool, Amestris

The day came when Ed had to leave. He got up early that morning and visited his mother's grave, then went into town and bought his train ticket to North City. When he got back to the house he had a nice big breakfast before packing his things and being walked to the station.

"Please be careful brother"

"I'm sending you with a spare, but don't do anything reckless"

Ed managed a smile and nodded. He was already on the train with his suitcase knapsack that contained his clothes (mostly socks and underwear) and a suitcase that contained his spare automail.

"Ed...Just promise me one thing..."

Winry lowered her head as she spoke, but then raised it and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Just come back alive!"

Ed blinked and looked a little surprised, but nodded firmly. As the train whistle blew she reached up and touched his hand from the window and didn't let go until the train started to move. They all waved goodbye until Ed was out of sight, but Ed didn't turn his gaze until Resembool was out of his view.

November 20th, 1912

Fort Briggs, Amestris

So far, Ed hated it. He hated the cold weather, he hated the uniform he had to wear, he hated that he was still under Mustang's command, and he was afraid of the General that ran the place. What he hated the most was that he couldn't complain about anything out loud. And for one he was glad he couldn't taste anything because the food looked disgusting.

"Hey"

Ed looked up from the shitty food in front of him. It was lunch time and he was sitting alone until another male soldier decided to come over. He looked to be in his late teens, and had natural red hair and freckles. He too was in blue military uniform, but he didn't see any pocket watch so he assumed he was just a regular soldier.

"I'm Roger" he said as he sat down.

Ed took out his notebook and scribbled with his left as he continued to eat with his right. When he was done he slid it over so Roger could see it, but kept it within writing distance.

"_Ed"_

"So I'm guessing you're the FullMetal Alchemist seeing how young you are. I heard you were mute but I thought it was just a rumor"

"_Yeah it's true. It sucks"_

Roger chuckled and gave him a pat on the back not knowing he couldn't feel it.

"At state alchemist at ten...How old were you when you started learning alchemy?"

_"I was five. I'm thirteen now"_

He whistled as he read and Ed smirked feeling a bit proud.

"Dang. I'm sixteen and I can't really understand the basics of it. You must be some kind of genius."

Somehow between all his talking he managed to finish eating first so when he was done he just simply stood up and left.

"Well, see you later Ed"

Ed smiled and waved to him as he left. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, but then again he had no idea what was to come.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yeah Roger is an OC, but he's just in this and the next chapter and then he's gone for good so those of you that don't like OCs have nothing to worry about. Now I'm gonna say this now and later: **THIS IS NOT ROYxED SO I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY YAOI COMMENTS! **If anything there's a bit of PARENTAL RoyxEd, but that's it! Just wanna make that clear. Also the reason why Ed was kind of being a jerk to Al will be explained later. Please keep the reviews coming!


	5. V The Battlefield

_**V The Battlefield**_

November 25th, 1912

Drachma

The sounds of gunfire and alchemy filled the air, but if you listened you could also hear the shouts and cries of the soldiers. Some of them were from the higher ups barking out orders, but most of them were from the wounded and dying crying out. At the beginning of the day the sky had been clear and fresh white sparkling snow covered the field, but as the battle went on the sky had darkened to a gray and the field had been stained red with blood.

Ed looked down at his trembling hands. He wore a white coat over his uniform to keep him warm, and to give him some natural camouflage, but all he saw were the red stains on his sleeves. All he heard was the blood dripping off his automail blade and onto the snow. He was completely unaware of what was going on around him. He didn't want to look up from his hands at what was in front of him, but he did.

A corpse of a Drachman soldier laid in front of him. His eyes were still open, but they were lifeless. His kin was pale, and a bit of blood dripped out of his mouth, but what terrified him the most was the fatal stab wound in his chest. Ed trembled noticeably, then let out a loud long scream.

Ed bolted up sweating and panting as if he had just run a marathon and was trying to catch his breath. It was November 25th he reminded himself. That first battle took place three days ago.

"You ok Ed?"

Ed looked over at Roger out of the corner of his eye and nodded slightly. Somehow they ended up sharing a tent together, and he was actually glad it was with someone he knew. Still, ever since that battle his nightmares had gotten worse. Mustang said it was shell-shock, something that most soldiers go through at some point. He hadn't meant to kill that man, he hadn't meant to kill anyone. He had been acting blindly on instinct trying to avoid being hit when he came at him. He didn't realize he had stabbed him through the chest until it had already happened.

"You didn't wake me up by the way" said Roger trying to start a conversation.

"I just wanted to write by girl back home"

He was sitting by a gas lamp with some paper and a pen so Ed assumed it was true. Then he pulled out a picture of him with his arm around a teenage girl with brown hair.

"That's my Rachael. She and I are gonna get married when I get back. What about you? You gotta a girl back home waiting for you?"

Ed didn't write anything, but he blushed as he thought of Winry.

"Ooooh Eddy has a girlfriend" he teased.

Of course that made Ed blush more, and he wished he had a voice so he could tell him to shut up. But he couldn't so he smacked him with his notebook instead. This caused Roger to start laughing, which soon became contagious and made Ed start laughing too. However their laughter instantly stopped when they heard gunfire outside.

"Let's go"

They were both still in their uniforms in case something like this happened, so they just had to button their jackets and put on their coats and combat boots before they rushed out of the tent. Chaos was everywhere. It could actually be an understatement. Enemy soldiers in the middle of the night, and being pitch black as it was it was near impossible to tell who was who and what exactly was going on. Roger jumped into action and began shooting at those he identified as Drachman, but Ed just there once again frozen in fear.

"Ed look out!"

Ed didn't even notice the soldier in front of him about to shoot until Roger shoved him out of the way and got hit instead. The bullet was fatal, and he could tell be all the blood around him. Roger knew he was done for, because he muttered a single word: "Rachael".

As the light faded out of his eyes and his body went cold Ed began to tremble once again. He had been his friend, and now he was dead lying in a pool of his own blood. It was then when he wished he would've died that awful day Resembool had gotten invaded, that way he wouldn't have gone through all the pain he had gone through over the years. But then he remembered why he wanted to get back what he had lost: Winry.

He snapped out of it then and brought himself back to the hell reality he was in. He let out a terrifying scream ear piercing scream as he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. The sound and light of alchemy filled the shy for a few moments as his spikes shot out of the ground and covered most of the field. A few more gunshots rang out into the distance before it was completely silent. It was then when he realized he was alone.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yeah that's the end of Roger. He'll be mentioned a few times but that's it, and no more OCS in this story. In other news I think I'm going to take a break of writing, but I'll finish this story first. I don't know why but I'm losing my motivation for all the stories that I'm working on. I have one more chapter written, and then the rest I have all planned out. Since it's summer I shouldn't have any problem with one chapter a week, and I'll probably have this done in July. Anyway please review ^_^


	6. VI Missing

_**VI Missing**_

November 28th, 1912

Resembool, Amestris

It had been over a week since Ed had left for Drachma, and six days since his last letter. She knew that he was probably busy, and that it took time for the mail to travel, but he promised that he would write every week. Winry was starting to get worried. Her parents had promised the same thing when they had gone off to Ishbal, and when she suddenly stopped hearing from them she found out they were dead.

She hated waiting, but it also gave her time to think. How long had Ed liked her? It was pretty clear that he was doing all this out of his love for her, so it had to be at least a few years right? And what about her? It was true that she cared and worried about him a lot, did that mean she loved him back? It all just confused her. She sighed as she finally stopped pacing about as she thought, but bolted right back up when there was a knock at the door.

"Telegram for Mrs. Rockbell"

"Thank you"

She kindly took it from the man then closed the door as he left. Her heart pounded as she began to open it, and she wondered if she should get Pinako. She decided not to wake her from her nap and just opened it right then and there. As she did she prayed he wasn't dead.

_We are sorry to inform you that Major Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist has been officially classified as MIA, but the military is still currently searching for him._

Drachma

Mustang let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled his coat around him tighter and shivered against the cold wind.

_Damn it FullMetal. You better not be dead._

The campsite where the surprise attack attack had taken place three days ago was a complete wreck. Bodies of the soldiers on both sides were everywhere, and if it wasn't for the most recent blizzard then the ground would've been stained with blood once again. What was most horrific of all were the alchemic spikes that someone had transmuted: They had impaled most of the soldiers. Most of the soldiers around were organizing and identifying the bodies, and after three days they still weren't done.

Mustang sighed again as he turned his gaze away from what was going on around him and examined one of the spikes. They were all solid, and most of them were covered in blood. It was clearly the work of a decent alchemist, but it seemed to be a quick rush job. It was definitely Ed's work. He guessed he hasn't meant to do what he did, something sent him into shock, but where the heck was he?

"Sir"

"Report Falman"

"Out of the seventy Amestrian soldiers we've found fifty eight bodies. The rest we assume were buried during the snow storm, and we're still digging"

"What about Drachman?"

"We're estimating about a hundred dead sir"

"Have you found FullMetal?"

"No sir"

"Well keep looking, I'll melt all this snow if that's what it takes"

"Yes sir"

"You're dismissed"

Falman left and Mustang ran a gloved finger over a spike. What could've shocked him so much? His thought were interrupted when another cold breeze blew by and he suddenly winced and grabbed his arm in pain.

"Is something wrong sir?" asked Riza.

"Just that old scar again..."

It was nearly seven years old and it STILL hurt. He didn't know why, but seeing that it fit he didn't care. Once again he sighed and looked over at the scene. Almost all the bodies had been found, but Ed wasn't among them, so where the hell was he? He specifically told him not to die when they first got here..

November 19th, 1912

North City, Amestris

Ed stretched as he finally got off the train. The station looked just like any other one he had seen, but once he stepped outside he could see that it was snowing, something that was rare in Resembool. He stopped to look at it for a minute, and he was so distracted that he didn't even see Mustang.

"FullMetal"

He frowned when he heard his voice and that he was right beside him.

"I need to talk to you" he said as he offered his hand for his suitcase.

Ed sighed as he handed it over to him and got his notebook and pen ready.

"_What is it?" _He wrote wishing he could actually say it so he could sound rude.

"This is war Edward" he began.

"You're going to see a lot of awful things, and a lot of people killed, but I'm ordering you not to die. Got that?"

He blinked as he looked up at him, then smiled as he wrote down his response.

"_I'm to stubborn to die young Colonel. Besides, Winry's waiting for me back home"_

"Got a girlfriend already? Just make sure you use protection"

Ed turned bright red at his comment and meant to hit him on the head with his notebook, but since he was so much shorter than him he only manged to get him arm. Mustang laughed and ruffled his hair knowing that it annoyed him.

"By the way, once we reach the fort you'll have to change into uniform"

Ed mad a look of disgust and Mustang just continued to smirk.

"_I hate you, ya'know that?"_

"Yep"

November 25th, 1912

Drachma

Even after the mass transmutation Ed kept his hands on the ground. He was aware of the silence, but he wasn't sure what that exactly meant. Was the attack over? Had the Drachman soldiers fled? But if that was the case wouldn't he hear the voices of his fellow Amestrian soldiers? He hesitated for a moment, then transmuted his automail back to normal.

Then he decided to take the spikes down. Once again his alchemy lit up the sky, and what he saw in that instant terrified him. He screamed out again as he disrupted his alchemy causing a small rebound and backed away in fear. He had killed them, he had killed all the soldiers on both sides. He hadn't meant to of course, but just realizing what he had done terrified him.

He really didn't know what to do. He continued backing away from it all, and turned around and ran. He didn't know where he was going, and he really didn't care. He just wanted to get away from what he had done. He didn't know how far he had run or for how long, but eventually he tripped and fell. He didn't get up, he didn't feel like it. He just wanted to lay there and die. Once again he began to curl up and cry, and eventually he cried himself to sleep right there on the snow.

_**Author's Notes**_

Well, here we are at the half way point. Once again this is **NOT** RoyxEd, and Roy's scar that I briefly mentioned will be mentioned again and become important later. Now I'm sorry if Ed is a bit OOC, but he's thirteen years old and going through all this so I think he would break down a few times. Anyway as I've said I have nothing else written in advance, but it's summer and I have the rest more or less planned out so it shouldn't take to long for me to keep updating, and of course reviews help.

I

I

V


	7. VII Prisoner

_**VII Prisoner **_

November 26th, 1912

Drachma

It was early that morning when Ed finally woke up, and the only reason he did was because the sun was shinning in his face. At first he was confused why he had been sleeping on the ground, but then he remembered what all had happened the night before. It was a miracle that he hadn't frozen to death. Then it finally accord to him that he was alone in unfamiliar enemy territory.

However he also knew that there was another Amestrian camp was near by, and that was also where Mustang was so he didn't panic. He looked up at the sun for a moment to make sure he was going in the right direction, then started walking. He knew it was only a few miles away, but it wasn't long before it started to snow, and before he knew it he was in the middle of blizzard.

Soon it got so bad he couldn't see his own hand if he held it out in front of him. He didn't even know if he was going the right way anymore or how far he had gotten. For all he knew he could've been going around in a circle over and over again. His body got worn out quickly because he had to walk against the strong wind deep snow, and he was starting to ache from the cold. He kept telling himself that he needed to keep moving, that if he stopped he could freeze and die, but his body could only take so much.

He eventually collapsed on the snow, and even though he wanted to he was to tired to get up. He groaned as he tried to, but he failed. His sight started to get blurry as he laid there for a while, and he was about to pass out when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw someone coming towards him, but he couldn't make anything out. He raised his right arm and waved to let them know that he was out here, but passed out as they got closer. If he had been awake and fine he would've seen that it was a Drachman soldier.

November 27th, 1912

Drachma

When Ed woke up he was in a different place entirely. It was a small dark moist stone room, and he was on a cot with a thin blanket over him. He heard voices, but they spoke their native Drachma tongue so he couldn't understand them. As he sat up and looked around he found out that he was in some kind of prison cell, and that his pocket watch was gone as well as his notebook.

He still heard the voices, and he found out they had been coming from the two Drachman soldiers talking out in the hall. One of them noticed that he was awake, and walked over to the bars of his cell. Ed stiffened and gulped from fear when he did the math and realized he had become a prisoner of war. He thought the enemy soldier was going to hurt him, but he just spoke to him through the cell in Amestrian, but with a rough thick Drachman accent.

"Hey kid, are you really in the military?" he asked

"Well that's a stupid question to ask" said the one one.

"Just look at him: He's wearing their uniform, and he had one of these" he finished holding up Ed's watch.

"If they're letting kids into the military over there they must be desperate"

January 12, 1913

Drachma

Mustang sighed. It had almost been and there was still no sign of Ed. He had sent a telegram to the Rockbells when he had first gone MIA, but he hadn't updated them on anything. He refused to believe that great FullMetal Alchemist was dead.

"Are you sure you shouldn't tell them that we haven't found him yet?"

"No. I can't do that to them, not after what I did to those doctors..."

He had been following orders, and they didn't know that he was the one who killed them, but it already caused him enough guilt and grief to bear. He sighed again as he put his right hand over his left where the scar was. Where was he?

January 27th, 1913

Drachma

Ed sighed as he added another mark to the wall. Two months. Two whole months he had been in the Drachman POW camp. He thought about breaking out and making a run for it, after all it would only take a little alchemy, but he was smart. None of the prisoners were allowed out of their cells so he didn't know how many guards there were or how big the area was, plus he had no idea where he was period.

"Food's here" said his cell mate.

They were fed two meals a day,if you could call it that. Ed sighed as he hopped down from the top bunk and picked up the bowl that contained his food and glass of water. It wasn't the first time he looked down at the bowl in disgust, even the food rations they got out on the field was better than this. Still, he ate the a big milky slob of whatever it was* anyway and was really glad he couldn't taste it.

"I don't know how you can eat this stuff"

His cell mate was a boy named Fletcher Tringham. He was actually a few years younger than him, but since the soldiers had taken his notebook and pen away thinking he needed it to draw transmutation circles with it he couldn't ask him what a kid like him was doing here. However that didn't mean he didn't find out about him. Apparently North City had gotten raided about a month ago...It was just like what happened to Resembool. He said he had an older brother too, but he didn't know what happened to him since he had been taken as a prisoner.

Fletcher had quickly found out that Ed was mute of course, but he still talked to him often, and both of them were glad for the company.

"Ed...Can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

Ed nodded knowing that it had to be a yes or no question since that were the only kind he could answer.

"You're a soldier, right? Have...Have you killed anyone?"

Ed's expression softened. It must've been his nightmares that gave it away since he woke up screaming a lot. He lowered his head so his bangs fell over his face, and he nodded. He had wondered just how many people he had killed that night...

Then the cell door swung open with a loud creek startling both boys. A few Drachman soldiers stood outside in the hall and glared coldly at them as two of them came in and roughly grabbed Ed by his arms.

"Let's go kid"

As he was being dragged away Ed looked back at the frightened Fletcher and watched the door slam behind him. He had a bad feeling about this.

_**Author's Notes**_

Sorry for the wait. This chapter wasn't very exciting so it took me a little while to get myself motivated enough to write it. Anyway I hope you guys like it, and no I didn't kill Russell. Reviews will help my motivation to get the next chapter up faster *Coughs*.

*For those of you who have seen the first Matrix movie picture something like what they eat on the ship.

Also, who read chapter 108? *Raises hand* **SO** much better than the anime's ending...


	8. VIII Torture

_**VIII Torture  
**_

January 29th, 1913

Drachma

Pain and darkness were the first two things Ed was aware of when he opened his eyes. Mainly pain. So much pain. It took him a few minutes for his eyes to focus in the nearly pitch black room, and he became aware of the chains and handcuffs that bound his hands to the walls. They were spread far apart so he couldn't transmute something even if he wanted to. Heck he couldn't even sit down if he wanted to because of the damn chains.

The next thing that he was aware of was a dark liquid dripping onto the floor. It didn't take long for him to guess that it was his own blood. How long had he been out? It all seemed so blurry. He remembered being dragged into room by some soldiers, then it got all fuzzy until...Until they started the torture process. That's how he ended up in chains, and that's why he was bleeding.

How many times did they whip him? He had started to keep count as a way to bear all the pain, but eventually passed out from it around thirty two. Then he had woken up again when they poured alcohol over his wounds as another way to cause pain, but also to prevent infection. God that had stung like hell, and he remembered screaming out when they did so.

February 1st, 1913

Drachma

Ed was beginning to wonder how long they were going to leave him chained up like this. As far as he could tell it had been two days, but he still wasn't sure how long he had been out. They only took him down when his meals came, and he needed to go to the bathroom. Still, every time he heard creek open he was afraid they were coming back to torture him some more.

He wasn't sure why, but for the past two days they hadn't touched him. He thought maybe they were done, or waiting for his wounds to heal or something. He often heard yelling out in the halls between the soldiers, but of course they spoke in their native Drachman language.

He had hoped that they were done, that they would give him some slack, he didn't even know why they tortured him in the first place. But as the door creaked open that night unexpectedly he flinched, then turned to see a soldier with a whip in his hands _smiling_ as if he was going to enjoy torturing him again. It wasn't just any soldier though. He recognized it as the man who brought him here in the first place.

February 2nd, 1913

Drachma

"Ed!"

Fletcher had been scared when he heard the footsteps of the soldiers coming, and he had been terrified when they saw what they had done to Ed. They didn't say anything, they just roughly tossed the wounded alchemist back in his cell and walked off.

"Oh God Ed what did they do to you?"

He could just tell he had been tortured from his blood soaked/stained uniform. He didn't even want to look and see how bad it was. He heard Ed groan, then he looked up at him with the flames in his golden eyes once again dim.

"Kill me" he wanted to say.

"Kill me so this pain will end"

_**Author's Notes**_

Ah! I'm sorry! I know it's short, but I had a deadly case of writer's block on this. I was planning to do the whole seen before Ed woke up, but it was Ugh and the block was to strong!*Bangs head on typewriter* **(If anyone knows what that's from and gets it you're awesome)** I could barely get a page much less 600 words...The good news is that I managed to get the rest of the story down so you wonderful readers won't have to wait so long anymore. Also, for those of you who have seen the FMA anime **AND** read the manga please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

Thank you for being patient and giving me reviews ^_^

I

I

I

V


	9. IX Free

_**IX Free**_

February 3rd, 1913

Drachma

Ed blinked, the counted the marks on the wall again. He hadn't dared to move from his bunk in his cell, otherwise the pain would get worse. He was glad Fletcher had added the marks for the days he wasn't there, but he wasn't sure if they were correct. After counting them all for the fifth time he did all the math and sighed. If everything was correct then it was February 3rd, and he was now fourteen.

He hadn't expected he would spend his birthday in imprisoned by enemy soldiers and writhing in pain from all the torture wounds he had got over the past few days. He had hoped the war would be over by now and that he's be back in Resembool spending some time with Winry...

Winry...Just thinking about her made him blush. It also took his mind off the pain he was in and made him feel better. He wondered if she knew what had happened to him, heck did anyone know what happened to him? Surely he had been declared MIA by now, but were they looking for him at all? Did they declare him dead? He hoped not. That's the last thing he wanted people to think happened to him.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard many footsteps outside and soldiers shouting in Drachman. He stiffened and thought they were coming back to get him for more torture, but then an alarm sounded and he heard an explosion outside.

He flinched when he heard it, and tried to stand up so he could look out the tiny dirty window above the bed. However pain shot up him as he did so he gave up and slumped back down. Fletcher saw what he was trying to do so he climbed up on the bed and stood on his tip toes so he could see. Ed watched his expression change from fear to shock, then happiness.

"It's the military! _Our _military!"

Ed's eyes widened with surprise, and even though he trusted that it was true he wanted to see it with his own two eyes. He quickly stood up with excitement and walked over to the window ignoring all the pain and his bodies protests. Sure enough he could see the blue military uniforms that he was familiar with, and while they were far away he was sure he could make out Mustang's figure, and it also explained the explosions.

With a smile and the thought that he was finally getting out of here he hopped off the bed and onto the ground bearing all the pain he was going through and walked over to the bars of the cell. There weren't any Drachman soldiers near by as far as he could tell, so he clapped his hands together and made a hole in them so they could get through. He looked back at Fletcher who looked pretty surprised at his alchemy, and motioned for him to follow. He checked the cost again as they climbed out, but of course out of his own rotten luck they were caught.

"Hey!"

Ed flinched and froze when he heard that voice, and came face to face with the soldier that had brought him here in the first place, and it was also the same one that had tortured him. He saw the silver chain of his watch clipped to his belt as he drew his gun, and he felt a sense of de ja' vu as he pulled Fletcher behind him. This time he was ready though. He was scared, but he was also pissed. As the man drew his gun he clapped his hands, and as he fired a wall came up from the ground and protected them.

Ed quickly clapped his hands again and brought out his automail blade. Then he turned to the frightened Fletcher behind him and mouthed "Stay here" before he ran out from behind the wall and charged at the man. He continued to fire at him, but his aim was bad and Ed was also pretty fast. Once he reached him he quickly knocked the gun out of his hand and stabbed him in the shoulder with his blade before kicking him in the crotch (with his left) for revenge. The man fell to the ground quickly, and even though he knew he wouldn't be getting up for a while he knocked him out just to be safe.

_Bastard. _He thought as he took his watch back from him.

"Did you...Did you kill him?" Fletcher asked nervously as he came out from hiding.

Ed shook his head, then leaned against the wall for support. He was tired, and he suddenly felt dizzy too. Of course the pain didn't help at all.

"Ed!" said Fletcher as he ran over to him.

"Oh God Ed, you're bleeding again!"

That explained it. His wounds had re-opened, and it probably wasn't pretty either. He was just about to sit down when he heard many footsteps. He quickly snapped out of it and stood up in case he needed to fight some more, but he relaxed once he saw it was his fellow Amestrian soldiers. Even though he felt and probably looked like crap, he managed to smile. He was finally free.

February 17th, 1912

Fort Briggs, Amestris

"They're putting you back on the field"

After two weeks of staying put in the infirmary and letting his wounds heal those were the words he heard from Mustang. He knew it was coming, after all he couldn't stay in the hospital forever when a war was still going on. The doctors told Mustang that his wounds were still healing, but they wouldn't re-open. Once that got out the higher ups ordered him back out on the battlefield.

Frankly Ed was just glad that Winry knew he was alive and well, and that Fletcher had been safely reunited with his brother Russell. But there was still one thing that bothered him.

"_How many people did I kill?"_

Mustang didn't answer.

"_TELL ME!"_

Mustang sighed as he gave in.

"If you're talking about those spikes...A hundred thirty two"

Ed's eyes widened. That many? How many of those had families? How many were Amestrian?

"This is war FullMetal, you have to kill at some point"

February 25th, 1913

Drachma

Ed was starting to get used to all the noise of the battlefield. Gunfire, alchemy, and a lot of yelling. At this point he learned to drown it all out so he could focus on staying alive and keep the killing to a minimum. He still used his automail blade, but only stabbed people in places were there wounds wouldn't kill them. He still used alchemy, but only for defense. He didn't want a repeat of what happened at the surprise attack. These new tactics seemed to work for him, and he was glad.

"**HOLD YOUR FIIRE!" **He heard one of higher ups shout.

Was there a cease fire? Ed began looking around for a white flag on Drachma's side. He heard a single gun shot, but couldn't tell where it had come from. At least not until the pain had hit him. Slowly he looked down at the growing spot of red that had started to form over his stomach. It was then he realized he was the one who had been shot.

"**ED!"**

Everything began to get blurry, and he felt dizzy too, but he still heard many voices around him.

"**MAN DOWN!"**

"**SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!"**

That was the last thing he heard before it all went black.

_**Author's Notes**_

**CLIFFHANGER!** *Laughs evilly* Now before you get all "YOU MURDER!" on me, I didn't say he was dead yet, but he did get shot. Review anyone?


	10. X Wounded

_**X Wounded**_

March 12th, 1913

Fort Briggs, Amestris

"How is he?" Mustang asked as he walked into the infirmary.

They had managed to patch up Ed's wound and stop the bleeding in a field hospital, but he had carefully been moved to Fort Briggs where they were better equipped and he's be safer. There had been a cease fire for the past few days and things were finally looking good for Amestris, so Mustang had gone to see how Ed was doing.

"Still no change" said the doctor.

He had been unconscious ever since he had been shot. His wounds were healing slowly, and they kept him on fluids and nutrients through tubes in his arm, and even though he seemed to be getting better there were no signs of him waking up anytime soon. Mustang was glad though. Through the past month the war had been pretty brutal on both sides, and as long as he was asleep Ed wouldn't have to go through any more of that, but would he awaken when the war was finally over?

"Since things are finally calmed down we've decided to transfer him to East City hospital. He'll be even safer there"

Mustang nodded.

"I'll let his family know"

May 3rd, 1913

East City, Amestris

The hospital was quiet, as it usually was. There were a few visitors walking around, so no one paid attention to the middle aged blond man with golden eyes as he walked down the hall, at least not until he reached Ed's room.

"Um sir, only military personal and family members are allowed in here"

"I'm his father" he told the nurse, and it was indeed true.

The nurse blinked, then finally noticed the resemblance and nodded. She seemed to be done with what she was doing, so she quietly left the room leaving the man with his unconscious son. Hoenheim sighed as she left, then quietly closed the door before walking over to the bed.

Ed seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but as he noticed his automail limbs, the tubes in his arm, and all the bandages under his hospital clothes he knew he had been through quiet a lot. His eyes softened as he looked down at him painfully. No parent liked to see their child hurt like this. He took his brown coat off and set it on the chair in the corner before pulling a stool up and sitting by the bed.

He held his hand gently, but he didn't react. Hoenheim had heard many rumors about his son, and when he went to go visit Pinako in Resembool he found out that many of them were true.

"My son" he began as if he could hear him.

"I may not have been a good father to you, but I can at least give back to you what you have lost"

Van Hoenheim, or Hoenheim of Light, and even known as the Western Sage from an Xingese legend was the Philosopher's Stone, and the souls inside of him were willing to be used for his son's sake. A strong red light filled the room a moment later, then after it had died down the man left with his coat, but he knew he would see his son again soon.

May 4th, 1913

East City, Amestris

When Mustang had gotten a call from the hospital he had expected the worst had happened, so he had been surprised when he had been told that Ed had finally woken up and was completely healthy. Of course when he heard the news he had rushed over. He saw that it was indeed true when he saw that Ed was sitting up in his bed happily scarfing down his lunch, but when he saw Mustang walk in his expression changed from happy to annoyed.

"So you finally woke up FullMetal. Then again you were only asleep for such a _short _time" he teased with a smirk.

Ed's temple twitched when he said the 'S' word and gave Mustang the death glare while he continued to smirk. However Mustang was the one who was frowning when Ed suddenly was the one smirking. He didn't do anything at first, he just reached for his glass of water and gulped it down quickly before taking in a long deep breath...

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A SNEEZE CAN BLOW THEM ACROSS THE XINGESE DESERT AND THEN THEY FALL INTO SOMEONE'S WATER AND DROWN IN A SINGLE WATER MOLECULE!" **

Mustang was quite shocked at his sudden rant, and once it ended he coughed for a minute before drinking more water.

"Vocal chords are kinda weak..."

"So you wake up and you suddenly have you're voice back?"

"I can feel and taste things again too"

"But how?"

Ed sighed, then reached down to the mini trash can beside his bed and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper before tossing it to Mustang.

"I was holding it when I woke up"

_My dear son,_

_I know that I haven't been there for you as a father, but this is something I gave back to you that you had lost. I will stop by Resembool again soon and explain everything to you._

_-Van Hoenheim_

"I heard the war's over now, is that true?"

Mustang nodded as he handed the paper back to him. It was the good news he had come to tell him, but apparently one of the nurses or doctors had told him first.

"In that case I want to quit the military" he said as he tried to get out of bed.

"I was expecting that"

Ed had wobbled a bit since he hadn't used his leg mussels in a while, but he manged to stand firmly and stretch his legs for a minute.

"I just hate sitting round so much."

Then one of the more stricter nurses came in the room.

"Edward you're supposed to stay in bed!"

"But I need to-

"No buts!"

Ed groaned and slowly got back in bed. The nurse smiled, then as soon as she left he hoped out of bed and ran over to Mustang and grabbed his shirt.

"You have to get me out of here! I can't take it much longer!"

"You've only been wake for a day FullMetal"

"You know I don't like hospitals!"

"Sorry FullMetal, you'll have to bear it for a while"

"But-

"Ahem" said the nurse as she poked her head back in and shot a glare at Ed.

He smiled as he laughed nervously, then quickly got back in bed. Mustang left with a smirk, and he knew one thing for sure: He liked Ed better when he was mute.

_**Author's Notes**_

I would've updated yesterday, but I had computer problems (Stupid piece of crap!) Man I'm so glad I don't have to write as mute Ed anymore, it's harder than it looks...So anyway I hope you liked this chapter, only two more left! (the plot twist is coming up...and most of you are probably gonna hate me for it...) Please keep reviewing ^_^

Also, to whoever 'Ghost' is: Yes they can I looked it up before I wrote this.


	11. XI Scars

_**XI Scars**_

May 26th, 1913

East City, Amestris

"Is this really necessary?"

"It's a new requirement Edward; all soldiers have to go through therapy if they experience shell shock"

Ed sighed. Mustang had told him about this, but he thought he was joking. So now here he was in East City after his recovery time in the hospital with his therapist Catherine. She was a middle aged brunette, but he could tell that she had been dying her hair to cover up her early gray ones. He just thought it was just a waste of time, he didn't need any help, and he didn't want to talk about anything either. He just wanted to get back to Resembool as soon as possible so he could go home.

"So Edward-

"Ed" he corrected as he leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Tell me about your childhood life, your family"

Ed grumbled. He might as well just get it over with.

"I checked your records. Your mother was a victim of the 1904 epidemic"

Ed frowned.

_Here it comes..._

"And General Mustang told me that you performed human transmutation"

_Truth take me now._

"You're secret's is safe with me" she assured him.

"I was planning on attempting it with my brother..." he said softly.

"Alphonse?" she asked as she flipped through his records to look it up.

"Yes"

He just decided to get it over with so he could leave. He told her about his childhood, and about the day Resembool got attacked. Then he got to the point where he joined the military and he talked about how Al went with him. Of course once he said that he completely regretted it. She didn't say anything, but he heard her once again flipping through the paper.

"Edward" she began softly.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"It says here that your brother was shot to death on June 18th, 1907"

"I know, that's the problem"

_June 18th, 1907_

_Resembool, Amestris_

_As the soldiers got closer Ed pulled Al behind him. He was as scared as he was if not more, but he had to protect him. They stopped a few feet away, and shot Ed first. He was hit in the right shoulder and left knee, and even though it wasn't fatal it still hurt. He immediately screamed out and fell to the ground crying and holding his wounds._

"_BROTHER!"_

_He heard more gunshots followed by Al falling beside him. He couldn't see where he had been hit, but there was so much blood._

"_AL! ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE STAY WITH ME!"_

_The soldiers had left them to bleed to death, but Al's bullet was a fatal one. Ed reached out to his brother as he shouted his name and hoped he would answer, but he didn't. When the reinforcements arrived to gather up the survivors and tend to the wounded they found Ed past out in the alley, his hand on top of Al's._

"_We've got another survivor over here!" one called as he checked his pulse and heartbeat._

"_I'll need a body bag too" he said as he checked Al's._

_"__**WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S MY BROTHER?"**_

_The nurse's expression softened and she lowered her gaze to the floor. She didn't say anything, but Ed knew what it meant._

"_**TELL ME!" **he shouted through the tears._

"_He can't be dead, he just can't!"_

Ed had not only lost his voice and sense of taste to the gate, but part of his sanity as well. He saw things, he saw Al with him, he even spoke to him, but he knew it wasn't real. He knew Alphonse Elric was dead, and every time he saw that fake Al it just reminded him of that. He wanted it to stop, and now it finally had.

May 27th, 1913

East City, Amestris

"I talked to the doctor. He said in a few days you'll be able to leave the hospital entirely"

"Finally" Ed said as he scarfed down a piece of bread.

Even though his wounded had mostly healed and he was free to move around he had to spend each night at the hospital, and he was really growing tired of it. He understood since he had been wounded badly and he had been in a coma they just wanted to keep an eye on him, but it was getting ridiculous.

He and Mustang were on the roof since he didn't want to sit in bed, but Ed had brought the rest of his meal with him which was some bread and water.

"I'm just glad this is all over now" he said with his mouth full.

"Finish eating before you talk please" said Mustang a bit grossed out.

Ed rolled his eyes as he swallowed then finished off the glass of water. He was just glad to have his voice back. His chords were still weak, but it just felt like he had a sore throat and all the water helped with that.

"I'll have your discharge papers ready by the time you get out so just stop by to get them and turn in your watch"

Ed nodded as he stretched, but then regretted it as it made his still-healing torture scars hurt. He winced and stiffened, but relaxed once the pain faded.

"You ok?"

"Just the scars again"

"Scars just cause more pain. They're like memories that have been forever burned on you" Mustang muttered.

As he leaned over on the railing Ed caught a glimpse of some sort of scar under his left sleeve of his uniform. Mustang caught him looking at it and pulled it up so he could see the whole thing. Ed gasped and his eyes widened as he looked at the burn that covered his whole arm from the wrist to the elbow.

"You...You tried to burn yourself?"

Mustang nodded.

"It was a suicide attempt*" he began.

"During the Ishbal rebellion I was ordered to do some pretty terrible things, including killing two of our own doctors"

"So what stopped you?"

"Riza"

_June 18th, 1907_

_Ishbal, Amestris_

"_**You idiot!"**Riza yelled as she slapped Mustang in the face._

_She had just caught Mustang purposely trying to burn himself to death, but she got there before the fire spread and put it out. It would leave a scar on his arm, but other than that he was lucky._

"_If it's anyone you should want to burn it's me!"_

_She had been the one to teach him fire alchemy after all._

"To me this scar is a reminder. A reminder that I shouldn't dwell on the past, and that I have to get to the top so no one has to go through anything as horrible as Ishbal again"

_**Author's Notes**_

Well I bet you guys didn't see that one coming. Now before you yell at me and call me a murderer, I did say there was character death in the summary *Smirks* (Yes I have been planning this carefully all along). Anyway you can yell at me if you want, and this is going to be the last time I kill Al.

*Unfortunately this idea isn't mine. You see my friend Aidan (if you're reading this you're awesome) and I were discussing the differences between the manga and anime and we got to the part where Roy killed the Rockbells and tried to shoot himself. So he was all like "That's boring! He should've tried to set himself on fire and an awesome scar! I've would've watched that too!" So I got his permission to use that here. Thanks Aidan!

I

I

I

V

Do I need to say it? The arrow's already pointing to it...


	12. XII Home

_**XII Home**_

June 1st, 1913

East City, Amestris

"Here's you're discharge papers" Mustang said as he handed them to Ed.

He had finally been able to leave the hospital for good, so he called up Mustang to tell him he was stopped by his office. As promised he had the papers ready, and as Ed scanned them over he tossed his watch on his desk.

"It's been nice working for you FullMetal" he said as he held out his hand.

"It's just Ed now Mustang" he said as he stuffed the papers in his suitcase.

He saw his hand out, but instead of shaking it like he expected him to he just gently slapped it with his right then left. Mustang chuckled as he saw the last of him, then inspected his watch. There was a few scratches, but Ed had polished it up before he handed it over. Still, he opened it up to make sure it still worked. It was then when he saw that Ed had inscribed a reminder inside:

_Don't Forget_

_.07_

June 2nd, 1913

Resembool, Amestris

Ed sighed as he stepped off the train and breathed in the nice country air that he missed. It was good to be back. He had written Winry and Pinako that he was coming home, but he didn't tell them about how he had gotten everything back. He wanted to surprise them. He walked through town slowly taking everything in slowly since he had been away for so long, then started down the long dirt road that led to the Rockbells house. Den wasn't outside, but as soon as he knocked on the door she started barking like any other protective dog.

"Oh hush Den" he heard Winry say before she opened the door.

She gasped when she saw Ed standing there smiling, then suddenly threw her arms around him causing him to blush, drop his suitcase, and nearly fall off the stairs.

"You're back" she said as she began to cry tears of joy.

"Did you really miss me that much?"

She gasped again, then hugged him tighter and rested her head on his chest.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream" she said.

"It's not" he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm back for good"

He treasured the moment because he could feel that she was there this time, and his treasured their kiss even more. From the balcony Pinako watched with a smile, and Ed was sure Al and Trisha were also looking down on him with approval.

June 5th, 1913

Resembool, Amestris

"Are you sure you want to do this Ed?"

"There's to many memories here Winry. If I don't it'll be hard for me to move on"

Ed had thought about it, and he decided that it would be the best to burn down his own home. It was true that there were many happy memories. but Trisha had died here, and ever since Al had died and he had performed the human transmutation it was hard for him to even look at the place. He had told Winry and Pinako about it, and they both agreed that it was alright.

Pinako spent the day gathering up all the pictures in the house so she could save them, while Ed went into his father's study and gathered up all the books and notes and put them in a box so he could go through them later. It was hard for him to be in the room, after all the transmutation circle was still on the floor, and even though it had been worn down it was still there along with the blood stain of that thing he had created. It had also been where he had first started seeing Alphonse.

He sighed as he shook all the painful thoughts and memories away, then picked up the heavy box and carried it outside. Winry and Pinako were outside waiting for him, and when he put the box down he picked up the watering can that was filled with oil and went back inside. He walked slowly as he took everything in for the last time and poured the oil over things. By the time he was done it was dark, and the place reeked with it.

Winry and Pinako had gone back since he told them he wanted to be alone while he set it ablaze, so it was just him. He stood there silently as he stuck the match and lit the torch, then after a moment of hesitation he threw it into the house. He watched it burn for a few minutes from a safe distance, then as the sky darkened and started to smell of smoke and ash he turned back and started walking back to the Rockbell house.

"Goodbye Alphonse" he whispered.

_~FIN~_

_**Author's Notes**_

Well this is the last chapter (sorry it's short), but like I said expect a Sequel (Moving Forward). I'm not going to work on it right away because I wanna finish and post _Tormented Souls_ first, but if everything goes well I should have it up sometime this summer. Expect lots of EdxWinry, Hughes, Hoenheim, Mustang, and the Tringham brothers. I hope you guys liked this story even after what I did to Ed (and Al...) and please review ^_^


End file.
